Life of a regular family (returned)
by nick.obanion
Summary: when an orphan boy from London who is in possession of a magical wooden mask, gets adopted by Mordecai and experiences his antics what will happen. read on to find more. reviews like great job or do more are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

LIFE OF A REGULAR FAMLIY

Character summary: Charles Quinn

Age: 7

Birth origin: London, England

Gender: male

Race: human

Likes: nice and/or funny or rebellious people, generous people, being polite, and all the other stuff Mordecui and Rigby do. Also loves doctor who

Dislikes: rude and/or stereotypical people, fights over the littlest things, people who yell at other people (cough cough, Benson, cough), when people trick him, and becoming the scapegoat for things he doesn't know or does know about.

Personality: polite and well-mannered young boy, who is very opinionated and loves to talk in a friendly tone. Very protective of some old wooden mask and only talk's back if someone is talking rudely him. Over all a well-mannered young boy.

Chapter 1: Charles encounter with Benson , Mordecui and Rigby, and Margret and Eileen. Plus adoption

Charles p.o.v/ December 23, 2013/ 9:30pm

"Another day, another freezing night. At least I can make a fire to keep myself warm." I say as annoyed by today's event. First, I get snow dumped on me, and then I get coffee spilled all over me. How could get worse." At least I have you to protect me." I say, as I pull out my wooden mask, this thing gave me powers when I put it on, I've had since I was 2, and why not I trust it. I help people, so really I'm a homeless super hero.

"All right time to have some fun for tonight, I guess." I put the mask on, and as usual it grabs my face then the next after that i was in a mini twister, and what came out was… THE MASK.

"Sssssssmokin'!" I check my watch that I pull out of my bottomless pockets," well look at that, it's time for a hot coco break." I threw the watch away, and sped for the coffee shop.

Margret P.O.V/ December 23, 2013/ 9:32pm

'Ok, it's alright just another two hours and I'll be done with today and go to bed' I thought optimistically, I like working here really you meet a lot of new people, including my crush…Mordecui. I know he likes me I just…I just can't find a way to tell him." Hey Margret what's up" oh…speak of the devil me." Hey diaper boy hey Rigby. Nice to see you guys here." I say. Mordo hates when I call him that after what happened that day, he always seems to get flustered when I say it." Ugh, stop calling me that." "you only get mad because you had to where a diaper in front of _Margret. AHAHAHAHA! (_Mordecui punches him) _ OW!"_ I just chuckle at little argument. Then all of a sudden a green flash that zoomed past the door, Mordecui, Rigby and me. Then it landed on one of the stools and broke into a mini-twister. When it stopped a small lime green headed boy was there, and looked no older than seven.

I approached him carefully, and asked what he wanted." Um, uh… do you need anything young man?" Mordecui and Rigby are still flabbergasted and gawking at the green headed child.

He looks at me, "yeah, I'll take a HOOOOOT COCO! With extra marsh mellows, I love my sweets." Um ok this a little weird, but I've seen weirder… no scratch that this is beyond weird, "um Margret, am I the only one seeing this here." Mordecui asks," Um no you are not the only one I'll be right back." I walk out into the kitchen to get his hot coco. This is just a little weirder then that human deer from the restricted area.

Charles (The Mask's) P.O.V/ December 23, 2013

I, up until just now, start to notice the blue jay and the raccoon still staring me," um… are you two okay?" I ask," dude we should be asking you, how are you able to do all that… all that-you mean this" I interrupt the raccoon's sentence. I get up and spin, and transform into a magician "sorry, but a magician never tells his tricks." I answer only to get more stares from them. "Sooo, what are your names?" I ask

"I'm Mordecui, and that's Rigby. So what's yours." I smirk as he asked me that," I thought you would never ask." I sped into the center of the coffee shop just as the cardinal and her mole friend came back and began to sing and dance

_"I…gotcha with my winning smile,_

_I'm a living lesson in flare and style,_

_You just can't help but stare at my savoir flare._

_I'm new bo-decko,_

_roman grecko, ro coco, beroco,_

_bebop..uh…hip-hop, uh…flip-flop._

_SOMEBODY STOP ME!_

_Pretty, viridian faces like mine…_

_Don't come a dime a dozen,_

_I STAND OUT IN A CROWD!_

_Babe, when they made me,_

_Yeah, they broke the MOLD!_

_Wholesome and kind,_

_State and refined,_

_TOTALLY OUT OF MY MIND!_

_Aaaa…rch villains and ne'er do wells_

_Had better learn to decorate prison cells._

"_Green goes with anything if they ask, see?"_

_But there's one last thing I gotta sing about._

_Open up wide and really SHOUT!_

_OHHH, LOOK OUT!_

_I AM THE MASK!__...Ssssssssmokin'"_

_ Mordecui and Rigby, plus there two waiter friends just stand there staring at me, "gee, am I just that popular around here I'll have to come by here more. Oh and before I leave what are your two names" I ask the two female waitresses." I'm Margret, and that's Eileen." The red cardinal answers," well, it was nice meeting you two, but oh look at the time gotta go SEE YA LATER HAW HAW HAW!" I sped out the door without a second thought._

_(10 minutes later)_

_I'm here speeding through the city, THE WORLDS GREATEST MASKED HERO, figuratively and literally. I stop for a moment to notice a park entrance," Mallard park, gee sounds like fun." I walk right in and explore to see if there some land mark or a map, but before I get very far someone starts yelling at me._

_"Hey, who are you, the Parks closed after 8:30 so get out kid and go home!" I turn around to see a gumball machine is the one yelling at me," well I'm sorry, but it appears you don't have a sign telling anyone the times of when park opens and closes, so technically… I'm allowed to be in here so (speed up to him to put a dunce cap on him) you have to catch me Mr. Candy man HAW HAW HAW!" I sped away only to be stopped by a giant yeti I immediately recognize._

_"Skips, buddy, pal, what are you doing here" I ask," heh, you messing around with Benson, Charles" I look behind me to find the gumball machine still trying to find me."Ehhhhhh, you could say that. So what goes on my man." Skips was my old pal, though he couldn't adopt me he's still a good friend to have around." Nothing much, trying to find Mordecui and Rigby though." I stand there with a confused look on my face, that was until it hit me, "Mordecui and Rigby, um… those two wouldn't be a tall blue jay, and a small raccoon would it be?" I ask." Um… yeah that's correct, where are those two." Just as he finished his sentence the gumball machine, Benson comes back." HEY, THERE YOU ARE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GET OUT OF HERE THE PARKS CLOSED, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!-hey Benson go easy on him this my friend Charles, he's just a kid." as he finished calming him down I pulled off the mask, I struggled at first, but eventually got it off only to get a dumbfounded Benson, and Mordecui and Rigby who had just walked in._

_"Dude, that's how you did all that crazy stuff at the coffee shop, because of a mask." Said Mordecui in complete shock, while Rigby was just speechless, then skips explained the whole mask of Loki thing. It was hard for them to take in except Mordecui. "So, let me get this straight. He puts that mask on and gets the powers of Loki, dude that's awesome." Said Mordecui, "Dude we have to show Margret, Eileen, and the rest of the gang this tomorrow. - you're lucky this works both day and night" I interrupt Rigby. "Hey you didn't have a British accent before, why do you have it now." Asked Rigby, "Well sir, you see I'm actually from London, and with being an orphan and with no home, this mask sorta… you know.-yeah we get it bud it's apart of you, and hey I'll adopt you if Benson doesn't mind a new member in the house." Says Mordecui, "Uh fine, but he has to do the lesser park chores if he's going to live here." he says with slight annoyance. "So, y-y-you're really going to adopt me sir" I'm starting to do what I haven't done in a year, tear up, "that's right welcome to the family-(I tackle him) oof- OH THANK BLOODY HEAVENS, THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES THANK YOU!" oh my god I can't believe this, I'm being adopted by a man or blue jay in this case who I just met in a coffee shop, but he's so nice I let go of him and say once again my thanks "Finally, after seven cruel years without a family just…thank you." Then finally Rigby spoke," Hey man welcome to the park family, and Mordo bud I think you should tell Margret about him." "agreed, well that can wait till tomorrow, c'mon…son it's time to head home" my new dad said._

_"Thanks…dad" after that we went to my new home_

_A/N: well what do you think, this came to my head as something that would happen on regular show so it's not going in the crossover category. So if you don't like it then buzz off bud this is my story, not yours. Well good bye hope to see you next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE OF A REGULAR FAMLIY

Chapter 2: revealing of the mask and date with Margret

Charles (the mask) P.O.V

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with the biggest smile on my, I can't believe it I'm actually adopted this going to be great even if I have to do what the BIG BAD GUMBALL MACHINE says. I notice both my dad and uncle Rigby aren't awake yet, so I just shook dad awake first. "Dad, come on dad wakey wakey." After five minutes he finally woke up.

"Alright son, I'm up. I didn't know you were an early riser." He says, I smile. " Well dad, it's possibly a good attribute with Mr. Candy man around." I answer, he chuckles," well, come on lets wake up Rigby." After we wake up Uncle Rigby, we go down stairs to have breakfast.

" so, what are we having guys" I ask them," well let's see what we have. (Dad/Mordecui, checks the cuppards, and the Fridge for breakfast.) Well, we have milk, orange juice, waffles and cereal. What would you like." He asks," Hm, I'll have an orange juice and some waffles please." I ask. After we had breakfast we head outside to hear the jobs for the week from Mr. Candy man.

" Alright, everyone before I tell everyone their jobs for the week I have an announcement to make, as you know by now last night, Mordecui adopted his new son, Charles here so if you would like to talk to him and congratulate him later. But first Mordecui, Rigby and Charles your jobs are to rake the leaves, clean the cart and fountain, and finally take out all the trash." Ok, it's not that much, dad seems to think otherwise, oh well as we set out to do our jobs so decide to make conservation " So, do you like your job here guys." I ask, "Yeah their fine, but our boss Benson can be a real jerk sometimes or he'll just give us too much work to do." Uncle Rigby said, "Says the guy who complains everyday about work." Dad counters. "Oh snap Uncle are you going to take that. AHAHAHAHA!" I start laughing hysterically, while dad smiles at me.

After we finish the chores we head to the coffee shop, to take a break. We were quickly greeted by two waitresses I immediately recognized from last night (A/N: Charles has been wearing the mask for a few years so he's in total control of his 'the mask' persona) "hey Mordecui, hey Rigby. Who's this" the mole named Eileen asks," oh him, this is my new son, Charles, he's been awesome so far. I just adopted him last night." My dad says answering her question. "Aw, that's so sweet how you met him." The red cardinal named Margret asked," he was at the park all alone and freezing to death, while Benson was yelling at him." Uncle Rigby answers, "aww, you poor thing." They both say.

"It's okay really; Dad here came in and saved me from Mr. Candy man." I say chuckling, Benson hates it when I call him that, and gee I wonder why. "You got lucky; Mordecui is a great person to be around." Margret says," looks like somebody likes you dad." I laugh while they both blush. "Well…um can I get you anything Charles?" Margret asks," some sweet tea, if you have some please." I ask. "Ooh, you found yourself a well-mannered boy Mordecui, you got lucky." Eileen says.

Then all of a sudden ten armed men came in, I knew we were being robbed," all right everyone hands above your head this is a robbery- wait only 5 people this'll be too easy." The two said to each other. Ok now let's surprise, it's really a good thing I always bring my little mask with me besides Margret and Eileen were going to find out anyway so why not.

I grab out my mask only to be caught," hey kid are you deaf put your hands above your head, hey what's that- what on earth!" he yells out as put the mask on and it adheres to my face, " what the heck is that Mordecui." I hear Margret yell out," listen we'll explain later right now just watch." It was at that point I broke into a twister to begin my transformation. A mix of thunder and screams were heard in the twister, but then it stopped after 15 seconds. I was my green headed self, in a purple suit and matching hat, plus little feather attached.

"I'm baaack, (I look at the ten robbers, twist into a drill sergeant and walked right up to them) oh, I don't know, but I've been told (I grab two of the robbers under garments and pull it over their heads) FIND SOME SHORTS AND GRAB AHOLD! WEDGIE! AHAHAHAHAHA!-that's it I'll have your butt for this." Oh will you now. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't bend that way-why you little" I giggle, then I dash to the other side of the group to spin myself into another twister, spinning all 'round them, and when I stopped they all noticed all their weapons and armor on the floor next to me. They look at them-selves to notice that they don't have their clothes on except their under-garments, "oh man, let's get out of here!" their believe to be leader said.

They all left except for me, dad, Rigby, Margret, and Eileen. "Dude, that was awesome how did you do all that." Eileen asks, Margret is… um to say surprised and confused would be an understatement…she's um-"that was both disturbing and awesome, how did you do that." They both ask well that settles the Margret question for now. "He has this mask called the mask of Loki, he slaps that sucker on and… well you saw what happened." My dad explained everything to them," so that was you last night, that pretty awesome free sweet tea for you." Margret said," oh why your too kind, thank you." I say then I pull off my mask, it struggles to keep on, but I get it off. " dude that mask is awesome, you have to let one of us wear it some time." Eileen says enthusiastically," I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea, the first time you wear it has to tighten itself on your head so it looks like that green skin you saw a few moments ago." I explained Eileen cringed at the thought of something being skin tight on her head.

"Well, let's get your tea, and don't worry I didn't forget about you guys, you both want the usual." Eileen says then walks off. We sit at a table as we wait for our beverages, then Margret come back with two cups of coffee and a cup of tea, " here are your coffee's guys, and here is you tea." Margret gives us our drinks and before she walks away Dad speaks up. " Hey Margret, stay here for a minute, you wanna hear something." He asks, " sure, what's up." Dad then proceeds to tell his little story about something that happened a few weeks ago.

"And so Skips goes, ' if you make me fight one of those things, you better hope it kills me.'" Dad finishes, then we all start to laugh a little. " Oh man nice one.-Guys guys, are you ready for tonight." Eileen runs in and asks us, "What going on tonight." Rigby Asks curiously. " I sent you like five texts about it-( Uncle Rigby checks his phone) oh yeah the once in a lifetime meteor shower, remind us why this one's so special." "the meteors fly much closer due to the tragic deteriation of our regions ozone layer.- OH that's sounds cool, can we go dad please." I beg my Dad, because I've never seen a meteor shower before. " well, since it is Christmas eve, and I don't know what to get you for Christmas. Sure you can go, but as soon as we get home it's straight to bed with you okay- okay dad." Yes I get to go to a meteor shower," hey when do the meteors show up, Eileen." Uncle Rigby asks," somewhere near midnight tonight." She answers.

We all finish with our drinks and head home to prepare for tonight.

A/N: the next chapter will have the 'meteor moves' episode entailed in it so be on the watch for that. Also will have the 'family BBQ' episode in a future chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE OF A REGULAR FAMLIY

Chapter 3: Meteor moves

Mordecui's P.O.V.

SAME DAY/NIGHT

We were getting stuff ready for tonight's Meteor shower, "Hey dad, you ready for tonight." Charles comes up to me and asks. "Yes son we're just about ready…RIGBY YOU COMING OR WHAT!" I yell after Rigby after I answer my son's question. "Yeah, I'm coming."

…30 minutes later

We are picked up by Margret and Eileen, I sit in the front and Rigby and Charles sit in the back. On our way to our destination, Me and Rigby decide to rap a little something. "Hey what's that, way up high, its them stars sailing up high-there's no denying, the stars be shining, the heavens will be a lining-Shine shine shine shim shim shimmy shine, yeahyuh." Everyone in the car starts to laugh. "to clear up the confusion, stars are made of gas, there made from thermo nuclear fusion." Eileen added, we all looked at her with confused looks, "yeah that's great Eileen." Rigby said sarcastically.

After another fifteen minutes we reach our destination of, 'make out' mountain. I look out into the horizon on the cliff we had picked out, and looked out into the city below, "dude, this is awesome." I say. Margret, Eileen, Rigby, and Charles catch up to me as I lay down the blanket for us to sit on. "Great spot Mordecui-this is gunna be so awesome dad-great spot- hey don't hog the whole blanket" I hear all of them say at once.

After we get settled in Margret asks," so Eileen, when are the meteors going to show up-not for another hour, so to spare the time I would like to catalog some new stars in star book, I got to name that greenish one right there, Romulus 5, best eighty dollars I've ever spent." She says." Oh I want to name a star; I'm going to name that moving one, STAR-GOD THE DESTRUCTOR" Rigby says enthusiastically," um…Rigby that's a satellite." I hear Charles say." OHHHHHHH, OWNED BY A SEVEN YEAR OLD, OHHHHHHH!" I yell out causing everyone to laugh," oh man, I would've expected Eileen to say that but you Charles, man I like this kid." Margret said, "Well, what can I say I'm one of a kind-that's an understatement." Rigby interjected," you're just mad because I have magic powers whenever I put that mask on, Uncle Rigby." Charles says

…

(Another 10 minutes: still in Mordecui's P.O.V)

_Man, I'm never going to kiss Margret at this rate with Eileen talking star gibberish_. I thought, if there was a way to get these guys away for just a few minutes… oh I know. "Hey anyone want snacks guys. Snacks snacks, I know I want snacks, Rigby does too." I grab his arm, which caused him to say 'ow' even though I wasn't even squeezing him. As soon as we far enough away from them me and Rigby had a little chat, "Dude, I'm not going to be able to kiss Margret with you, Eileen, and Charles around, I need you guys to go somewhere else for a few.- ah what no man, I don't want to have to walk all far just for you to not do anything ( I punch him in the shoulder) OW!-now take these Choco gooey Choco ducks and get out of here." I say to stop his whining, "ugh….you're lucky I like Choco gooey Choco duck,( walks up to Eileen and Charles) hey Eileen, Charles lets go up there and get a better view-good idea Rigby." Eileen finished.

While they were walking up the hill I hear Rigby mutter '_friend zone_' I swear if I hear him say that one more time. After they left I sit next to Margret," hey this is going to be an awesome meteor shower, am I right." I say,_ you stupid idiot_," yeah, I guess." Hm she's really quiet I wonder what she's thinking about." You're really quiet tonight, what're you thinking about-oh you know…the future." She answers," oh have you seen 'space voyager 2' that's a great futuristic film- I meant my future, I applied to three schools, but I haven't heard anything back yet, I think I sounded really dumb in those interviews." Oh I guess I know how that feels," aw, you never sound dumb Margret, besides you know what they say, 'envelopes thin didn't get in, and envelopes fat school is where it's at'" this caused her to giggle a little bit." What people don't say that- yeah, but it's true though, trust me college is really fun, I had a lot of good times at art school before I left." I say as I remember the good and bad times I had there, kind of nostalgic really." Think you'll ever go back-I don't know maybe, either that or I'll work at the park for the rest of my life." We both chuckle at that," so, how 'bout a toast-ooh fancy-so what should we toast to-how 'bout to us being good friends… forever-yeah, friends." With that we said cheers only for her soda to explode on her.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry-it's okay, there's napkins in the…-yeah I'm on it."_ Dude, you're making yourself look like a complete idiot._ "Napkins, napkins-(Rigby jumps in the car) what's up man, taking a break with all the tongue wrestling with Margret?-dude, knock it off, we're talking and having a serious conversation.- talking huh, sounds like what people do in the friend zone-dude quite it, and for the umpteenth time there is no such thing." We continued to argue until I decided to leave to dry Margret up.

…Charles P.O.V( A/N: you thought I was going to continue as Mordo didn't you oh well)

I know uncle Rigby is up to something, and it has to do with dad and Margret, "Hey Uncle Rigby can talk to you for sec." he walks up to me, "yeah, man what's up- are you teasing my dad, who is also your friend just because he wants to kiss his crush-how did you- I'm very observant." He looks at me with a confused look, but then he just nods at me," ok, so why?- it's just fun to mess with him sometimes." He looks at my dad down below.

"Aw man, I can't take this anymore. MORDECUI- Rigby don't please!-FRIENDZONE FRIENDZONE FRIENDZONE-DUDE WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NO FRINDZONE." Just then the meteors came down, and all of a sudden a green bolt of lightning struct the two and they were gone. "Well, I hope you got what you wanted, because I possibly just lost my only parent." I walk down to the car as tears began to form.

…

Mordecui's P.O.V

"Hey what the…(I look down to see Charles head to the car crying) OH NO! CHARLES IT'S OK I'M UP HERE, CHARLES( I look over to my left to see Margret) hey Margret( I start to pound on m little prison) MARGRET!-she can't see you, you guys are just friends- what the..." I look around till I see a giant talking meteor facing me." Hello, I am the Guardian of the friend zone-aw what, the friend zone isn't a real place-aw but it is, a plutonic realm where romance goes to DIE!-yeah hey, listen I was going to kiss her when my bud interrupted me causing you to shoot lightning us, now look down there my ADOPTED son is down in the car crying and bawling his head off, and who's fault do you think that is. HUH!" "Listen man, I'm only doing my job-does your job include hurting my loved ones-well…no it doesn't-THEN TAKE US BACK!" I could tell he was getting scared." I'm sorry, really I am, but I can't you took way too long to make your move, so now you're trapped here till I say so- what no! I wanted to kiss her so bad but I never had a good opening."

"Aw but you did you always had( shows pictures of my past) each time you hesitated, you never believed in yourself that's why you're here-so that's why you took me away FROM MY OWN SON! THAT'S IT LET ME OUT OF HERE( I start pounding away at the glass)- hey stop that. That friendship glass is expensive, [sigh] alright I'm going to give you another chance but you better not mess this up- I swear I'll do it." I say nervously." Ok, go get her champ." He says, as he shoots a beam of light at Margret. "Mordecui, where are we!?" she asks," right where I want to be."

I look into her eyes, as she looks into mine, our lips touched as I felt victorious, I finally did it I'm kissing her and she's kissing me back. This is a dream come true for me, and it possibly is for her too. "Mordecui, Margret I now pronounce you, OUT OF THE FRIEND ZONE!" we descended down to the ground. When we broke apart, I heard Charles run up and tackle me and he was sobbing in my shoulder. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, DAD I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" "shh shhh, it's all right, I'm ok, you see daddy's ok." That didn't stop him from sobbing in my shoulder, " Aww! You make a great daddy." I hear Margret say.

" And some day you would make a great mommy- oh why you little… you're lucky I like you the same way." Charles looked at us in shock," wait does this she's my- if you want me two- yes of coarse I want you too." So I guess I know who gets two parents. " Hm hm" I hear then I look over at Rigby staring at us. " um…it's getting late, we should head out- guys, guys did you see it, did you see it what did you think- oi it was bloody marvelous." With that we go home, and tonight's reward a girlfriend, and a new family

Unknown to my knowledge was there off in the distance someone was stalking us from afar.

A/N:ooh mysterious I wonder who it is, and Mordo got his girl and a new family YAY. Any way plz review and anything else you do on this site like fav and follow SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE OF A REGULAR FAMLIY

Chapter 4: A mask's day on the town

**A/N: my OC Charles will be wearing the mask for the whole chapter**

Mordecai P.O.V/two months later: February, 10 2014

"MORDECAI, RIGBY. GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS, YOU NO GOOD SLACKERS YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE FOR WORK! IF I DON'T SEE YOU TWO DOWN HERE IN 10 MINUTES YOU'RE FIRED!" oh, why of coarse your highness we'll be down there right now." C'mon Rigby get up- hey where's char." I say as I see his bed empty," dude, I don't know he's probably down stairs-dude come on and get up, we'll find him later." After that we came down stairs to see Muscle man hiding from something, _oh I know what's going on here._ I thought

"Let me guess, you're still hiding from Charles, to whom I believe is wearing his mask right now, am I correct." I asked, he nodded." Dude, that serves you right for making fun of him- come on man, how was I supposed to know he would take it seriously!"

… _(Flash back two weeks ago/normal P.O.V)_

_The whole park gang including Margret and Eileen were sitting together at mchooligan's, Charles was wearing the mask and everything was going well…until muscle man chugged his last soda down. "Yo, ladies you want to know what to know what the stupidest people in the world are…there those English folks." This got Charles attention, he turned to him and glared at him signaling him to stop, but he continued." They think there so high and mighty with their stupid accent-dude, I think it's time for you to stop." Mordecai interrupted him as he saw his son Charles start to turn from lime green from the mask, too tomato red._

"_and, this is the best part if they claim to have a stronger military then, why did they lose the revolutionary war." And that's when Charles lost it, "THAT'S IT COME HERE YOU JOLLY GREEN FATTY!" he chased him out of the restraunght._

…_end flashback__**(**_ back to Mordecui's P.O.V)

" dude, you know how defensive he is about his heritage." Rigby says defending me and my son. "dude come on how are you defending his point- because he's Char's uncle, now go face the music and apologies." I say, he started to get mad, but then he calmed down." [sigh], fine I'll go-"  
he started walk outside, when Charles jumped out of his shirt." HEEEELLLLO MITCH!" he said, Muscle man ran the other way screaming, while me and Rigby laughed hysterically." HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that was good one char, we're telling mom about that later, but don't worry it's going to be a good thing.- don't worry I know, so let's get to work before you two get fired." Ok he has a good point.

… 10 minutes later

Ok so after we got yelled at by Benson, Again, we decided to help pick up the trash. "so what do you guy want to do after this, go hang out with mum and Eileen or just hang out. Because I was thinking I could go around town today and mess around." Charles asks," well we always, hang out with mom and Aunty Eileen, so I guess as long you keep that mask of yours on then yeah I guess you could mess around town…just don't get too crazy okay." I tell him as I know what happened last time." Hey I promise dad, besides at least that 'wickets gang can't mess with you anymore." He says," hey that's true Mordo, he scared them so bad that they moved out of town from what I hear." Rigby says, " huh, yeah that is true…" I thought out loud." Any way I was just asking, let's just get this finished…in fact."

We stopped where we were as Charles spun into a tornado going around the park, picking up every bit of trash. When he came back all the garbage was gone. " Now, how's that for an over achiever huh." We all chuckle a bit at that, " nice one… I guess we could go to the coffee shop-oh and trust me, there will be no need for the golf cart." Charles says, " oh no, don't you -" I was cut off as me and Rigby were grabbed by his twister and sped off.

…

Margret's P.O.V

"Margret, hey Margret. How are you, you seem a bit out of it today." Huh, what," oh sorry Eileen, it's just I've been thinking that, Valentine's day is coming up, and also if I bring Mordecai, and Charles over to meet my family for that family BBQ coming up in a few months, I don't know what my parents will think of my _boyfriend_ being a dad." I'm going to be really stressed out when the time comes to that." Ah, relax Margret they'll be fine about it, you shouldn't worry about it." "thanks Eileen." I tell her. Maybe she's right, maybe they won't freak out. I'll figure this out later.

…5 minutes later

As I was cleaning one of the tables, a green twister I know well spun its way to the usual table, and out came diaper boy, Rigby and char. " uh, that's the last time I travel by Charles-oh come on it was fun dad, oh hey mum!" I smile at the three. " Hey guys you three want the usual." I ask, they nod in acknowledgement. A few minutes later I came back with everyone's drinks," so, char I see you're wearing your mask; let me guess you are going out on the town to 'have some fun' right- yeah, pretty much. Besides, look at me I'm a, Dramatic pause…SUPER HERO!" me, Eileen, Mordecai and Rigby chuckle a little." Anyway, see you guys later, HAW HAW HAW!" with that he sped out the door." So guys, you want the usual."

…Charles/The Mask P.O.V.

Ah it feels so good to just let loose once in a while, "oh I got you with my winning smile, I'm a living lesson in flare and style-no, please we gave you everything we have, you've drained us of everything we had, just please leave us alone." I stop my singing, and listen to the conversation, it doesn't sound like it's heading towards anywhere good.

…

{Well duh, what else did you expect, a mime.} hey how are you able to talk to me I'm the author of this story,{oh for Pete sake, you are an idiot, ever heard of breaking the fourth wall look it up.} well alright then, can you please stop acting like Dead pool and get back to the story and do your masky things. {Ugh, fine, but this isn't over.} Whatever, just go save someone.

… Back to Charles in the story

I look inside of where the commotion, sure enough I see a couple being harassed by a big muscular dude with a bloody steak knife I look down to see…okay now that is not cool. "Hey what do you think you're doing, to these people!-back off kid, this isn't your business." He says interrupting me." It is when innocents are in trouble, and make this family suffer, you'll pay dearly- oh yeah, you think can take on Slasher then bring it." Oh I was hoping he would say that, I took out two giant wooden mallets. "how on earth-HOLD ON TO YOUR LUG NUTS, CAUSE IT'S TIME FOR AN OVER HALL!" I spun into a twister that's just a wee bigger than him, and then I approached him slowly. "Holy crap" was all he could say

After ten minutes of beating the guy silly, I walked to the family. "Hey, you guys going to be alright." I ask, as I look down to see the kid that guy Slasher stabbed, the older man looked at me and said, "thank you for your help, without you here my daughter may have died, I need to get her to the hospital- no, you two need to stay here and call the police I'll handle her on taking her to the hospital. Just to be not confused when I get there to sigh her in, I need to know your names." I ask as calmly as I could," I'm Mary Quinn, this my husband john, and this is-I'm 'cough cough' Emily" ok now I know their names," I'm The Mask-oh I've 'cough' heard of you 'cough cough' your that green headed person who does all that cartoonish stuff right." I like this kid, I point my thumb over where I beat up our special friend." Gee, what gave you that idea, anyway I need to get you to the hospital and you two stay here and call the cops." With that I took off.

After I got to the hospital and dropped off Emily, I ran into her parents who quickly thanked me again. I said it was no problem, and sped off. I walk down an alley to take a few short cuts until I heard a familiar group of voices. "you picked the wrong alley, Mask." Yep I knew it; the Wickets are back for more. "Larry bud, pal, old chump. How are you, you're not too mad at me for what happened last time right.-oh yeah, just peachy after you gave all of my gang wedgie and injuries, so yeah we're cool." He says sarcastically, as his group approached me I thought of something very stupid to do. "hey listen, now I know you're all mad, because hey look at you guys, you couldn't scare a two year old let alone little old me." I taunted, they all charged at me while I led them into something I like to call, 'a fun trap'.

I led the whole wickets gang to the center of town, aka the park. "there's nowhere left for you to go Mask, it's over." I smiled mischievously, I jumped forward and said, "Hit it" spotlights surrounded as news helicopters hover over me, I spun myself into a blue frilly suit, white pants and a black sombrero. I pull out maracas and begin to dance and sing.

…Mordecai's P.O.V.

Me and Rigby were talking to Margret and Eileen, when Rigby saw something on the TV. "hey is that Charles." This caught our attention, we all look at the TV and sure enough, we saw char in a mariachi suit dancing. "I wonder where this is going." Eileen asked just then he began to sing.

"_they call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat, when I play the maracas I go chick chicky boom-chick chicky boom."_

"Dude what on earth." Was all I could muster, I think everyone in the room was thinking the same thing.

"_yes sir I'm Cuban Pete, I'm the craze of my native street, when I start to dance everything goes chick chicky boom chick chicky boom"_ he throws the maracas away causing them to break

"_the senoritas, they sing and they swing with terampero. It's very nice, so full of spice, and when they dance in they bring a happy ring that merakeros, SINGIN' A SONG, all the day long."_ He launches himself from a seesaw to a lamp post and slides down it.

"_so if like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach you to chick chicky boom chick chicky boom."_ He waves his hands at what looks like to me a female gang member and she started to sing uncontrollably.

"_he's a really modest guy, although he's the hottest guy in Havana in Havana"_ she's grabbed by Charles and starts dancing with her, along with other gang member who start dancing

"_Si, senorita I know that you would like a chicky boom chick, it's very nice so full of spice. I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you would just give me your hand"_ she slaps him_ "then we shall try- just you and I, i-yi-yi if you like the beat take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach you to chick chicky boom chick chicky boom CHICK CHICKY BOOM!" _he separates from the group and forms a conga line moving everyone around.

"I knew he could do crazy things, but I never knew he could that kind of stuff." Margret says dumbfounded at what she had seen. As she said that the music changed to jazz, making everyone on the TV do the swing dance. _"SHAKE YOR BOOTY, WOW. SEE YA!"_ he went off the TV screen leaving the people he 'hypnotized' dazed and confused.

"Okay, now it's official. That Mask is totally awesome!" ok on that we can agree on Rigby.

… Emily's P.O.V. (she will play a role in the story later on, and I will play the song again so I can get her side of what's going on.)

I was lying down in the bed the doctors gave me, they told the stab wound was very deep and would take some time for it to heal. I was watching some cartoons on the TV, when my mom and dad came in, "Emily, you know The Mask, the one who saved us right." I nodded answering Mom's question." Well, guess what he's on TV right now." My dad says, like his favorite team won the super bowl, but when he says the boy who saved us is on TV, I had to see.

"Quick, quick. Change the channel." I had asked my mother, she did so. The next thing I saw was The Mask, wear a strange suit that looked like it was from Mexico, dancing then he started to sing.

"_they call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat, when I play the maracas I go chick chicky boom-chick chicky boom."_

"oh my god." Was all we could say?

"_yes sir I'm Cuban Pete, I'm the craze of my native street, when I start to dance everything goes chick chicky boom chick chicky boom"_ he throws the maracas away causing them to break

"_the senoritas, they sing and they swing with terampero. It's very nice, so full of spice, and when they dance in they bring a happy ring that merakeros, SINGIN' A SONG, all the day long."_ He launches himself from a seesaw to a lamp post and slides down it.

"_so if like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach you to chick chicky boom chick chicky boom."_ He waves his hands at what looks like to me a woman in her late twenties and she started to sing uncontrollably.

"_he's a really modest guy, although he's the hottest guy in Havana in Havana"_ she's grabbed by The Mask and starts dancing with her, along with other people who start dancing

"_Si, senorita I know that you would like a chicky boom chick, it's very nice so full of spice. I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you would just give me your hand"_ she slaps him_ "then we shall try- just you and I, i-yi-yi if you like the beat take a lesson from Cuban Pete, and I'll teach you to chick chicky boom chick chicky boom CHICK CHICKY BOOM!" _he separates from the group and forms a conga line moving everyone around.

"what do you think Emily; I think we met a madman." My dad says to me. "I don't know about you dad, I think he looks kind of cute." I say giggling at what I'm seeing on the TV. Just then the music switched to jazz and everyone was doing the swing dance, "SHAKE YOUR BOOTY WOW, SEE YA!" he was out of site and everyone that he danced with were holding their heads as if they had a headache.

"Still think he's cute Emily- hey I may be seven, but that doesn't mean I can't like boys." I argued with my dad. "True. True, but that still doesn't mean you can date guys yet." He says, oh… got me there. "John!" my mom yells firmly at him, ooo somebodies in trouble, I giggled at the thought. _You know when you really think about it, he does look good…I wonder if there is someone special underneath that mask._ I thought to myself. I ask my parents to leave, so I can get some sleep, I was about to pass out anyway, so why not now.

…

Charles (The Mask) P.O.V

Ha-ha, suckers fell for my extremely awesome trap; I know I'm sort of turning into Dead Pool from marvel, but who cares that was AWESOME! You know

If a certain author could give me something fun to do? {seriously, would you please stop 'breaking the fourth wall'. Dude only deadpool does this kind of stuff.} well oh well I guess I'm the new deadpool, now am i…Ha! Now let's BRING THE NOISE { All right already, now go to the country club and…} hey you're a few episodes ahead buddy{ no not that country club, I mean the where all those rednecks go I made a few of the wickets gang show up there you can either finish them off or just have fun. Either way go nuts} aw yeah. All right wickets hold on to your boots 'cause it's time for an over hall!

…

( inside the redneck filled country club )

Ok step one get into country club filled with drunk rednecks by disguise. I spin and transform myself into a redneck-ish cowboy suit, and walk in unnoticed. " step one, Che-yeck." I walk around for a bit until I noticed Larry and the rest of his wickets gang, "oh, now what do we have here. Let us see. Some idiotic gang leader with no strategy, check, some stupid goons who follow clueless leader, check. All right, now to think of a plan" I talk to myself thinking of what to do then I see a stage. " oh, karaoke now I know what to do."

I look over at Larry and waved at him, it appeared he didn't notice me until just now. Ha, what a complete moron. I ran for the stage, when I got there everybody was cheering for me { Your welcome for that by the way} why thank you. I grab a banjo out of nowhere start to sing a song straight out of Grojband. " this song here, goes out to my bud, Larry, and my message to him is be careful what you wish for pal." After that note I'm playing and singing the song I got from a cartoon

"(Ye haw!)  
Oh, I wish I had a nickel  
For every wish I made  
When I was feelin' fickle  
My heart was gettin' swayed  
But one wish led to two wish  
And two wish led to more  
And that big ol' pile of wishes  
Left me battered, bruised, and sore  
'Cause everything that's happened  
Made a big ol' mess of me  
So I wish away my wishes  
Undo, reset, ctrl-z"

As I'm singing the cheering crowd is blocking, that and after I said 'undo, reset, ctrl-z' a spark of electricity hit him, and now he was doing the polka, and some of his buds were gone

"Oh, you made a million wishes  
To knock me down to size  
Then I made a million more  
And knocked you to the sky  
You can have your cool Gang  
It's the least that I can do  
Just let me play my music  
For all my friends but you  
'Cause everything that's happened  
Made a big ol' mess of me  
So I wish away my wishes  
Undo, reset, ctrl-z"

After I said the last phrase, electricity hit him again and all his pals were gone, and now he was in a clown outfit, everyone in the club turned to him and started laughing. I ran up to and said " better luck next time Larry, see ya." I sped up to the manager and asked, "hey can I have a taped copy of that please" after getting my copy I sped back to the coffee shop

… ten minutes later

"finally, I made it back." I said as I made it through the front door of the shop. "Hey char how are you, dad said you could come home with me today." "yeah, mum that's fine, man you would not believe the day I had." She looked at me with a smirk. " boy do we all know" she turned on the TV showing the news of my little fun time earlier

" _earlier today, new super hero vigilante known as, The Mask, has made an interesting scene today at the park. He somehow managed to get the entire 'wickets' gang hypnotized and danced in a mariachi fashion letting the authorities to take care of the rest."_ I smirk at this, " so I'm popular with the police now, am I just that great or what." She chuckles at my joke as I head into the bathroom to take off my mask and head home with mum.

**A/N:**** booyah end of chapter 4. Yeah I know what your thinking ' this is the greatest known to man' please ladies and gents you flatter me. Anyway end of chapter four so don't forget to review and see ya later gaters.**


	5. Chapter 5

LIFE OF A REGULAR FAMLIY

Chapter 5: sleep fighter

(No one's P.O.V.)

...At the park

It was around the middle of the night, and Mordecai, Rigby, and Charles were sleeping peacefully and mumbling in their sleep. "Margret, more coffee please." "I'm the pizza king." "Watch out for the Daleks Doctor." Everything was peaceful, until the door opened to reveal a large figure, revealing to be muscle man, walks up to Mordecai and punches him in the face repeatedly waking both, Charles and Rigby.

"DAD/MUSCLE MAN!" they both exclaim, "Dude you got to stop-Leave my dad alone" by the time they got muscle man off Mordecui, he was pretty much up and atom, and fighting back at Mitch. "Muscle man, quit it before you really hurt someone." Mordecai says, but Muscle man broke free and started throw punches at Charles. "That's it, punching us we can understand, but my son! Now you're going to get it." Mordecai says as he pulls Muscle man away from Charles and fights him.

**(Scene break/ the next day)**

It's now almost noon and the park gang was outside with bruises and bandages, "I seriously can't remember fighting you guys." Muscle man says nervously. "Yeah right, you're just trying to prank." Mordecai says irratedly, "it's not a prank, I really don't remember fighting you guys." Muscle man says defending himself.

"yeah, I had to call Margret last night in order to get Charles to a hospital-and I have a few bruised ribs because of you-you wouldn't stop hitting me until I pretended to be dead-you smashed my model train set- how did you find out where I live." Mordecai, skips, HFG, Pops, and Thomas said adding to each other, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-alright what's going on." Benson shouted cutting off muscle man. "Muscle man's fighting people in his sleep." Mordecai said. "I wouldn't do that, I hate senseless violence." They all stare at him.

" I really can't remember fighting you guys." Muscle man say, "he's already put Charles in the hospital, and at this rate he's going to put us all in the hospital, we got to do something about it." Rigby says. "We?" Benson questioned, "yeah, this is a park problem everyone has to be on board." Mordecai said, Benson laughed and Mordecai was angered by this, "why are you laughing, he put my kid in the hospital, so why are you laughing." Mordecai said irratatedly, Benson took a step back. "look I'm sorry about your kid, but this doesn't involve me whatever happens after park hours is your own problem." As Benson finished, Mordecai's phone rang

" yes hello…oh hey Margret…okay…yeah sure I can do that…alright I'll be right there…love you too, bye." He hung up, "sorry I can't work today, I'm heading to the hospital." Mordecai said leaving the area, but Benson stopped him. "where do you think you're going.-I'm going to the hospital to be with my son, it's called being a father, something you wouldn't know about." Mordecai interrupted him, as he left the park.

…(Hospital: Mordecai's P.O.V.)

I walk into the hospital and go up to the front counter, "excuse me, I'm looking for my son, his name is Charles Avery Quinntel, and what room is he in." I ask, the lady in front of me wrote on a sticky pad the room number. 'okay second floor, room twenty.' I thought. "okay thank you very much." I thanked the lady and went to the room, to which my son was located.

I walked into the room to see Margret, and Charles. "hey man, how are you doing." I ask my son, "Daddy, it hurts." He says with some tears in his eyes, "we know it hurts bud trust us by the time you get out of here, you'll feel a lot better." I say, "yeah, and as soon as you leave here we'll get some ice cream and lunch." He looks at both of us and smiles, "thanks mum, thanks dad." Charles says thanking me.

We continued to talk about a bunch of different subjects, ranging from his vigilantism to Doctor who. We were having a good time, and when we switched on the TV, the news people were talking About The Mask: A.K.A. Charles for the 100th time on television.

"_hello, and welcome to twin pines central news network, I'm Jennet Chun, tonight's top story once again. Is the new Twin Pines vigilante, The Mask, has saved more than a hundred lives in our great city, but there still seems to be some skepticism of our hero. Some say hero, some say menace. Whoever he is we're glad he's here."_

Me and Margret turn back to Charles who stares at the TV in amazement, 'cause his jaw down on the floor, "um, Char are you ok." Margret asks, snapping Charles out of a trance, "oh yeah, it's just I never I would really be appreciated like that." He says pointing back at the TV, which is showing a montage of him fighting crime as The Mask, "well yeah, who wouldn't appreciate you, you're a super hero who helps out people, who would think you're a menace." I say trying to reassure him, he smiles at me

"thanks Dad, that means a lot." He says, Margret looks up at me with a bright smile on her face. I look up at the time and see it's starting to get late I tell Margret and Charles I had to go, they nodded and said goodbye.

…(Back at the Park/ Mordecai's P.O.V.)

I was back at the park, as soon as I walked inside, I was getting yelled at by Benson. "Mordecai, listen here and listen good, just because your son got hurt and is in the hospital, doesn't mean you can just walk out of your job-" his sentence was ended quickly by a punch in the face, "WHAT THE H, IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY DO YOU HAVE SO SELFISH! EVER SINCE I ADOPTED HIM YOU'VE BEEN SCOLDING ME A LOT MORE THAN USUAL, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted at him, which caused the entire park gang to crowd me and Benson.

Skips, well skipped to us, "what's the problem Mordecai." Skips asks me. " my problem is that Benson is being a selfish jerk.( turns to Benson) and let me get something straight with you, just because you're my boss…doesn't mean that you can just prevent me from _my_ family emergencies. Their my family emergencies, got it." I say shoving him, I turn back to skips. "it's alright now Skips, Benson just needs to learn that I'm a father now and he just can't prevent me from doing stuff (turns to Benson quickly, then turns back to Skips) especially when I need to go to the hospital to be with my son to see if he's okay." I say walking inside the house to get some sleep.

**(The next day/ No ones P.O.V.)**

Everyone is still up from last night, but muscle man is still sleeping. "Alright seriously, guys this has got to stop; Thomas lost a tooth last night." Rigby said starting a conversation as Muscle man came outside the house. "Enjoy your night, Muscle man." Mordecai scolded, Mitch could tell where this was heading. "Oh no bros, I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Muscle man said, but Mordecai cut him off, "I don't want to hear it, I got a call from Margret this morning, and she said you were at her house beating her up. First it's my kid now you beat up my girlfriend-Mordecai calm down, besides Benson's here now you can take your anger out on him." Skips interrupts him

Mordecai and the rest of the gang look to see Benson walk up to the front steps of the park house where everyone was at, he had several injuries everywhere which made Mordecai smirk. "Have a nice night, Benson." Mordecai says smiling, Benson gives him a glare. "Shut up Mordecai, anyway this is now a Park problem." Mordecai comes up to say, "yeah it is, Thomas lost a tooth last night, and he attacked Margret in her apartment.-I still don't know how he knows where I live." Thomas added after Mordecai.

"And Rigby won't go to sleep unless we barricade our bedroom door-sleep in the hallway if you want, it's your funeral." Rigby argued after Mordecai made his statement, "I don't know what's wrong with me, it's not like I want to hurt you guys." Muscle man stated.

Benson said with an annoyed look, "yeah well, apparently you have no control over yourself when your sleep fighting." Benson said, "Your sleep strength is stronger than your normal strength, we got to find the source of the problem and take it head on." Skips Concluded.

"What if I can't be fixed, am I just going to be a sleep fighting freak forever." Muscle man said worriedly. "Don't worry, muscle man we won't sleep until your cured-thanks bros I owe you one."

**(Scene break/ that night/ No one's P.O.V.)**

The park gang was in a van outside Muscle man's trailer in which Mitch was roped down and had security cameras all over his room. "Okay Muscle man you ready." Benson asked through a walkie-talkie in his trailer. "Loud and clear bro." muscle Man acknowledged. "Okay, were going to get started-wait, the ropes I understand, but what's with the camera's." muscle man asked.

"The answer is simple; we're going to watch you sleep." Benson said, "but, what if I break free and hurt you guys again-well we have your trailer pad locked from the outside, plus you'd have to go through Rigby and he's wearing and police attack dog suit we found in the trash." Mordecai interrupted and added after muscle man. "Yeah yeah yeah." Rigby said flexing the fake muscles of the suit he was wearing.

"There's no way you can get to us-alright here it goes." Benson said after Mordecai playing lullaby music, "ah, what is this junk [snores]" muscle man says before he passes out.

Hours passed as park employees took turns watching muscle man. It was Thomas's turn and started to notice something, so he woke everyone up. "Guys I think he's dreaming." They walk up to the monitors, to see Muscle man struggle and scream. "Whatever he's seeing it's intense." Benson said.

A few minutes later, Muscle man broke free and smashed all the cameras. He broke through the trailer door and headed towards the van. "you're up dude." Mordecai said, Rigby looked at him afraid. "Please don't make me…oof." He said as he was pushed outside, and quickly beaten up by Muscle man

**(Next day/ No one's P.O.V.)**

Everyone was in the living room, and Rigby was on the couch with an ice pack on his head. "Thanks lot guys, for being such excellent spectators." Rigby said sarcastically. "I certainly hope this ends soon, I'm not sure how much more of this chaos I can endure." Pops said concerningly. "alright what's Plan b.-Plan B: is to say bye bye Muscle man." Mitch said with suit cases at his side. "but we just got started-and I'm ending it, goodbye bros." just before he could leave HFG came down. "Guys, I was reviewing the surveillance tape from last night, there's something you gotta see." Everyone immediately went up to the computer room.

As soon they got to the computer room, HFG played a youtube video of some dude getting hit in the crotch by a bird. "okay, that's not what I wanted to show you guys, check this out." HFG said pulling up images from the tapes. "hmm, could be a technical glitch-wait, fives could you get a closer look." He did just that. "what's that, off Muscle man's sweat." HFG zoomed in on a droplet of sweat. "let me enhance that resolution." The picture cleared up to show creepy childlike creatures. "Muscle man do know these things-oh no bro." Muscle man exclaimed, so he told everyone about them.

"I tried to turn it off, but every time I did the baby would start crying again, they played 8 seasons worth, two-hundred and fifty seven episodes back to back." Muscle man explained

"sounds like that show messed you up pretty bad dude." Mordecai said, " how do I get them out of my head." Muscle man asked. "hey pops, do you still have that dream catcher I let you borrow from those talking dog nightmares." Skips asked. "oh yes, they ride bicycles now, but it's not as scary-good I have an idea." Skips said

**(that night/ no one's P.O.V.)**

Muscle man was tied to the bottom of the stairs asleep, while everyone else was holding a giant dream catcher. "alright, so here's the plan. Tilt the dream catcher at muscle man when I say, and it will draw out the nightmares." Skips explained. Moments later, Muscle man was struggling.

"alright, now!" Skips signaled, everyone tilted the dream catcher, and the creatures were being sucked out, "why are there so many." Skips asked. "he watched eight seasons worth!" Mordecai answered.

Suddenly the dream catcher broke letting the creatures loose. "this can't be good." Skips said. Then they were fighting until Skips brought some dream catcher weapons, "Skips why do you have all this stuff-hey when you're as old as me, you have some pretty crazy dreams." Skips concluded after Rigby. They fought valiantly until their last dream catcher. Which was wasted on a giant childlike creature.

"we're out of dream catchers." Mordecai shouted, "no, there's still one more." Skips said. They were in the park van, they drove over a ramp capturing the last creature. And everything was back to normal.

**A/N:**** hoped you liked this chapter folks. Review and I'll get another chapter out as soon as I can. **


End file.
